Conventional electronic device manufacturing systems may include a mainframe around which multiple process chambers and load lock chambers are arranged. The mainframe may have a number of side walls (commonly referred to as “facets”) to which a typically equal number of generally equally-sized process chambers and/or load lock chambers are coupled. For example, a mainframe may have four facets wherein a first facet may have two load lock chambers coupled thereto and each of the other three facets may have two process chambers of generally equal size coupled thereto. Such mainframe configurations are typically provided to allow various process chambers and/or load lock chambers to be selectively and interchangeably arranged around a mainframe. However, the types and sequences of substrate processing that may be performed in an electronic device manufacturing system may be limited by such mainframe configurations.
Accordingly, apparatus, systems, and methods are needed to provide other substrate processing mainframe configurations.